


El Rey De Halloween (Otayuri)

by LeriRivera07



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeriRivera07/pseuds/LeriRivera07
Summary: Yuri es secuestrado, un ser cruel es quien se lo ha llevado; el odio es imposible, y el amor una opción.Yuri sabe que no puede quedarse, pero tampoco quiere regresar con sus padres; su búsqueda continua, las esperanzas aún no se pierden.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 1





	El Rey De Halloween (Otayuri)

**Author's Note:**

> En colaboración con Otayuri Protection Squad.

\- ¡Me encanta esta fecha!, gritos por aquí, lágrimas por allá, es fantástica. - gritó un fantasma con alegría y cierto toque de dramatismo.

\- Si, definitivamente es una gran fecha. - dijo una chica esquelética.

\- También porque es el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Rey. - dijo el fantasma con emoción y lanzó un suspiro.

\- Ese sádico está viejo. - dijo la chica con molestia.

\- Pero a todos nos encanta, dices viejo pero míralo, se ve súper joven. - dijo el chico mirando a su compañera con curiosidad. 

\- Sólo cállate Georgi, eres molesto, a veces pienso que el viejo es tu Crush. - gruñó la chica e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

\- De hecho cariño, es el Crush de todos. - dijo el chico de nombre Georgi con emoción. 

\- Si claro cómo no. - dijo la chica con sarcasmo.

\- Eres una envidiosa Anya. - dijo el fantasma y la miro con burla. 

\- Por eso te cambié por otro monstruo. - dijo la chica intentando lastimar al chico.

\- No me importa, tengo a mi Crush, chao chao bruja. - dijo el chico ignorando ese comentario y se fue en busca de su Crush.

\- Inepto. - murmuró la esqueleto.

💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀

\- Mi Rey~. - dijo el fantasma con un cierto tonito de emoción.

\- ¿Qué quieres Georgi? - dijo el Rey con seriedad. 

\- Es su cumpleaños, y le tengo una gran sorpresa. - dijo el fantasma con cierta vergüenza. 

\- ¿Sorpresa? - preguntó el Rey confundido. 

\- Sí, por favor sígame. - pidió el chico.

\- Tengo otras cosas que hacer Georgi. - dijo con cierta molestia el Rey.

\- Pero estoy seguro que le va a gustar, sólo camine. - dijo Georgi con alegría. 

\- ¿De qué se trata la sorpresa? - preguntó el Rey con seriedad.

\- Es un secreto~. - canturreo el fantasma.

\- Georgi. - dijo el Rey con cierta molestia. 

\- Taran. - dijo el chico extendiendo sus brazos y señalando a un bulto sobre una silla.

\- ¿Qué diablos? - susurró sorprendido el Rey.

-¿Le gusta mi sorpresa?, me esmere mucho en obtenerla. - dijo el fantasma revoloteando alrededor de su Rey.

\- Gracias Georgi. - dijo el mayor.

\- Todo para mi Rey, chao chao, disfrute. - dijo el fantasma besando la mejilla del mayor y se fue.

\- Hola pequeña pelirroja, tú y yo nos divertiremos mucho. - dijo el Rey con maldad.

Aquella pequeña chica miro con terror al ser que estaba frente a ella, un ser enorme (Beka es más alto aquí xD), con una sonrisa maliciosa y unos dientes puntiagudos, también estaba vestido de negro y en sus manos se asomaban unas garras filosas, por supuesto eso no era lo peor, lo peor eran esos ojos, esos ojos que sólo reflejaban odio y maldad, y ese odio sería desquitado con la pequeña pelirroja que temblaba.

Otabek tomó a la chica con fuerza y la lanzó hacia la pared, la pobre chica lloraba por el dolor que sentía y también por el terror. Aquel Rey se posicionó frente a la chica y le dio una patada en el estómago, formó una sonrisa y se acercó al rostro de la joven, su aliento chocaba con esa suave mejilla, la cual fue lamida. La chica se estremeció al sentir ese toque tan suave, pero no se esperó que esos dientes filosos se encajaran en su mejilla, arrancando un pedazo de carne y un grito de la pequeña.

Quiso separarse con todas sus fuerzas, en un intento desesperado por escapar, pero eso no sería posible, jamás podría escapar de un ser como ese; justamente en ese lugar, lejos de su familia y siendo devorada por un monstruo, sería el fin de su existencia. El Rey sonreía al observar su obra de arte, sangre por todos lados, sin embargo, lo mejor aún estaba por venir, despojó a la pequeña de sus ropas y de una sola estocada la penetró, sintiendo como la sangre escurría y envolvía su miembro, soltó un gemido de satisfacción, se sentía bien, y comenzó a entrar con fuerza, lastimado más a la chica, si es que eso era posible. Cuando se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo, tomó a la chica por su cabello y la arrastró hasta la plaza pública, dejándola frente a todos esos ojos hambrientos, los cuales no dudaron en abalanzarse sobre el cuerpo inerte y devorarlo con rapidez.

Esa era su rutina, lastimar a los humanos, a esos frágiles humanos; por supuesto, era muy difícil obtener una presa, ya que tenían que ser muy cuidadosos para no levantar sospechas y ser descubiertos. Sin embargo, los regalos sólo eran para el Rey y si él gustaba dejarles las sobras a sus súbditos, ellos lo aceptaban con efusividad, pues veneraban y adoraban a su Rey como si fuera un Dios. 

Pero a veces, hasta el asesino más discreto y cuidadoso es descubierto, y obtiene un castigo por sus crímenes. Nadie está libre de obtener su castigo correspondiente, nadie puede escapar de su realidad y nadie puede escapar del amor. 

No importa el tipo de amor, el amor abarca todo, está siempre presente, incluso en los seres más despiadados hay amor, pero no es el típico amor que expresan los humanos; su amor es salvaje, enfermo, obscuro, ese amor es lo único que conocen y es el que darán. 

💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀💀

\- Mi Rey. – habló un sirviente de ojos verdes.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Christophe? – preguntó el Rey con molestia.

\- ¿Quiere divertirse un poco? – preguntó el chico.

\- Tu cuerpo ya no me es de utilidad. – dijo con frialdad el Rey.

\- La última vez no fue mi culpa, se cayó mi brazo. – dijo el sirviente, el cual era un zombi.

\- Sólo vete de aquí. – gruñó el Rey.

\- Que genio se carga. – dijo el chico y se fue.

\- Debo salir de aquí. – susurró Otabek levantándose y desapareció del lugar.

El Rey observaba a los humanos desde un tejado, sus vidas tan aburridas y monótonas, sin emoción alguna; la noche comenzaba a caer y con ello, salían los niños disfrazados junto a sus padres. Y entonces, lo vio, un bello chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, caminaba junto a lo que parecían ser sus padres, se veía feliz, ansioso de ir de casa en casa y obtener lo que tanto anhelaba, dulces. El Rey comenzó a seguir a esa pequeña familia, aquel chico que no pasaba de los 15 años le había causado un extraño cosquilleo, y quería saber el motivo, aunque se lo llevara para siempre. 

En un descuido de los padres, el Rey se acercó al pequeño y se lo llevó, alejándolo de su familia, de su hogar, de su felicidad; escapaba por los tejados, huyendo lo más rápido posible, cargando a un chico inconsciente. Que ser más egoísta, alejando a un niño de sus padres, a un ser tan puro e indefenso, que tristeza causaría a cualquier mortal saber eso, pero no para ese monstruo, él sólo quería averiguar lo que el pequeño le causaba, si era necesario le quitaría su pureza.

El pequeño despertó en un lugar extraño, obscuro, tenebroso. Asustado por no estar con sus padres, se levantó, buscando una salida para poder escapar, que lastima que eso no sería posible, el monstruo que lo rapto estaba en las sombras, observando sus movimientos, esperando el momento para atacar.

\- ¿Quién anda allí? - preguntó el chico con seriedad.

\- Mi Rey, lo están esperando - dijo un fantasma llegando.

\- ¿Qué diablos? - preguntó el pequeño humano horrorizado.

\- Tú no eres mi Rey - dijo Georgi con confusión.

\- ¿Qué es lo que eres? - preguntó el humano.

\- Soy un fantasma, pero ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? - preguntó acercándose al pequeño.

\- No lo sé. - respondió el menor.

\- Aléjate de él. - dijo Otabek caminando hacia ellos.

\- Mis disculpas. - dijo el fantasma y salió rápidamente.

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? - preguntó el humano con molestia.

\- No lo sé. - respondió el Rey.

\- ¿Entonces por qué mierda me has traído? - preguntó el pequeño apretando los puños.

\- No lo sé, pero lo voy a descubrir en este momento. - dijo Otabek acercándose al pequeño.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! - chilló el pequeño asustado.

\- Ahora eres de mi propiedad. - dijo el Rey tomando al pequeño del brazo y arrastrándolo a su habitación.

\- ¡¡Suéltame!! - gritó el humano e intentando zafarse del mayor.

\- Dime tu nombre. - dijo el mayor y apretó su agarre.

\- Yu-Yuri. - titubeo el pequeño.

\- Yuri. - susurró el Rey y el pequeño tembló en respuesta.

\- ¿Y tú? - preguntó Yuri asustado.

\- Soy Otabek, el Rey de este lugar. - dijo el mayor.

\- ¿Y qué eres? - preguntó Yuri.

\- Podría decirte que soy un demonio, pero no es así. Simplemente soy un asesino. - respondió con seriedad y lanzó al pequeño a la habitación.

\- ¡Auch!, con más cuidado estúpido. - dijo el humano con molestia.

\- Los humanos son tan frágiles, son tan débiles, no logran resistir nada. - dijo el Rey con burla.

\- Y los monstruos como tú, son unos seres estúpidos y egoístas, robando vidas inocentes. - dijo Yuri apretando los puños.

El Rey miró al pequeño humano, una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios y se acercó lentamente a él. Su hora de divertirse comenzaba en ese momento, pero, antes de tomarlo por el cuello, un extraño cosquilleo se instaló de nueva cuenta en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Por qué me pasa esto? - preguntó Otabek con confusión.

\- ¿De qué mierda hablas? - preguntó Yuri observando con curiosidad al Rey.

\- Son como cosquillas, cada vez que me acercó a ti. - respondió el mayor.

\- ¿Acaso te gustó? - preguntó el pequeño.

\- ¡Imposible! - gritó el Rey.

\- Te gustó. - dijo el humano.

\- Te mataré. - dijo Otabek y se acercó dispuesto a matarlo, pero antes de lastimarlo, sintió ese cosquilleo.

\- No puedes lastimarme, no al menos de esta manera. - dijo el pequeño.

El Rey simplemente salió del lugar, ignorando completamente al pequeño, se sentía confundido, jamás había experimentado algo así. Era extraño, hasta cierto punto podría considerarse agradable, pero no podría ser. 

Pasaron los días, semanas y meses, el Rey sentía ese cosquilleo cada vez que se acercaba al pequeño, es más incluso lo tenía siempre en su mente. El Rey regreso al mundo humano y se sorprendió al ver que los padres del pequeño seguían su búsqueda, como si no perdieran la esperanza de encontrarlo. No quería que el chico se fuera, no quería perderlo, es como si sintiese algo por él, algo fuera de lo normal, indescriptible y casi imposible; sin embargo, sabía que a pesar de que lo quisiera para él, lo mejor era que regresará a su hogar, con su familia. Con ese pensamiento en mente, el Rey regresó en busca del pequeño humano.

\- Yuri. - dijo el Rey con seriedad.

\- Que lindo niño, quiero comerlo. - dijo una voz.

\- ¡Yura! - gritó el Rey.

\- ¡Beka! - chilló el pequeño mientras corría hacia él.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó el Rey con evidente preocupación.

\- Si, sólo que ese tipo estaba molestando. - dijo el pequeño abrazando con fuerza a Otabek.

\- ¿Mi Rey, puedo comerlo? - preguntó un zombi acercándose.

\- Le tocas un cabello y te destrozaré. - dijo el Rey con furia.

\- Oh mi Rey, ¿Acaso me ha cambiado por ese humano débil? - preguntó el chico haciendo un puchero.

\- Lárgate Christophe, no voy a tolerar ninguna acción tuya. - dijo Otabek mirando al zombi.

\- Con permiso. - dijo el chico y se alejó rápidamente.

\- Beka muchos de ellos sólo me molestan. - dijo el pequeño haciendo un puchero.

\- Ya no te molestaran más. - dijo el Rey besando la mejilla del pequeño.

\- ¿Lo prometes? - preguntó el humano con un pequeño sonrojo formándose en sus mejillas.

\- Lo prometo. - dijo el Rey.

Y claro que cumpliría esa promesa, lo regresaría a su hogar, lo alejaría de todo ese peligro que existía en su mundo, si sólo así lo mantenía a salvo, no importaba el precio que debía pagar.

El pequeño despertó en su hogar, miró confundido hacia todos lados, estaba en su cama, y sus padres le sostenían la mano. Se levantó y corrió al baño, estaba extrañado, ¿Dónde estaba Beka?, ¿Por qué lo regresó?, esas y más preguntas se formaron en su cabeza; se pellizco el brazo pensando que era un sueño, pero no, había regresado y posiblemente jamás vería de nuevo a Otabek, a su Beka.

\- ¿Yurio?, ¿Todo está bien? - preguntó su padre desde afuera.

\- ¿Cómo llegué aquí? - preguntó el pequeño saliendo del baño.

\- ¡Mi bebé!, estaba tan preocupado. - dijo su otro padre.

\- Yuuri cariño, ya está con nosotros. - dijo un hombre abrazando a su esposo.

\- Viktor. - sollozó Yuuri.

\- Lo siento. - dijo Yuri con tristeza.

\- No, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, nosotros fuimos muy irresponsables, pero lo importante es que ya estás aquí y todo va a estar bien. - dijo su padre y lo abrazó.

Pasaron los años, tal vez 5 o tal vez 10, no importa el número, sino el sufrimiento de las personas, el tiempo no te hace olvidar, las personas no te ayudan a superar; el pequeño Yuri recordaba a Otabek, a ese ser misterioso que le provocó tantas emociones juntas, le extrañaba, todos esos años había deseado que apareciera y lo llevará con él, de nueva cuenta. Pero Otabek no iba a regresar, lo había alejado de él, sin darle alguna explicación; le había prometido que nadie lo molestaría, pero era mentira; en su escuela se burlaban de él, por ser tan delgado, tan frágil. Otabek había roto su promesa y su corazón.

Caminaba por las frías calles, solo, con el corazón hecho pedazos; su padre Viktor había fallecido, su padre Yuuri estaba hecho trizas, su pobre padre no creía que el amor de su vida se había ido. Yuri lo entendía, él también había perdido a su primer amor, ninguno regresaría, ninguno volvería. 

Ah, que cruel es la vida, arrebatando los sueños, las esperanzas, la fe, el amor de los humanos, lastimando sus débiles corazones, destrozando su mente y llevándose su alma; la vida es tan terrible, tan horrible, pero al mismo tiempo tan bella, tan real, tan fantástica. ¿Por qué era así?, dándoles el paraíso para luego dejarlos caer al infierno, que vida tan injusta, que vida tan malvada.

El chico se sentó en el suelo, mientras gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro, pensando en sus padres, en sus amigos, en Otabek. Y como si el cielo le acompañara en su sufrimiento, rompió a llorar con él, empapándolo, dándole un consuelo invisible, mezclando sus esencias, para que no se sintiera solo. Pero no estaba solo, en la obscuridad un ser lo miraba, indeciso si acercarse o no, pensando en llevárselo o dejarlo; pero tardó mucho, el pequeño se acercó con pasos veloces, lo envolvió en un abrazo, apretándolo con fuerza como si temiera que fuera escapar.

\- Estas aquí. – susurró el pequeño y sollozó en su pecho.

\- Lo siento. – dijo aquel ser con tristeza.

\- No me dejes por favor. – pidió el humano.

\- Es lo mejor, no quiero dañarte. – dijo el Rey y se alejó del chico.

\- ¡Me estas dañando!, ¡No sabes lo que sufrí cuando me dejaste! – chilló Yuri.

\- No lo entiendes, somos de mundos completamente diferentes. – dijo Otabek con seriedad.

\- ¡Te amo! – gritó el pequeño.

\- No, no puedes amarme. – dijo el mayor.

\- ¡Te amo!, ¡Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo! – gritó el chico y cayó de rodillas.

Aquel ser no sabía qué hacer, estaba sorprendido, se acercó con lentitud al humano y se arrodilló, tomó sus manos y las besó; el pequeño levantó la vista y lo abrazó con fuerza, acercó sus labios a los ajenos e iniciaron una suave danza entre sus bocas. Se separaron, dejando un hilo de baba conectándolos; pero, no se esperaron a la persona que agarró con fuerza al pequeño y lo alejó de aquel ser.

\- ¡Aléjate de mi hijo!, ¡MONSTRUO! – gritó el padre de Yuri, mirando con odio a Otabek.

\- Papá, ¿Qué haces? – preguntó sorprendido el pequeño humano.

\- Ese monstruo no puede estar cerca de ti, jamás, nos hizo pasar por meses de sufrimiento, pero esta vez no, eres lo único que me queda. – dijo Yuuri abrazando a su hijo.

\- Papá no lo entiendes, él es bueno. – dijo el rubio y miró a Otabek con una sonrisa.

\- Mi pequeño sol, ese ser te ha lavado el cerebro. – dijo Yuuri con ternura y besó la frente de su hijo.

\- Yo quiero ir con él, es el amor de mi vida. – dijo el pequeño y se alejó de su padre.

\- No puedes dejarme, no puedes abandonarme, eres mi hijo. – dijo el pelinegro intentando acercarse al pequeño.

\- Papi, quiero ser feliz como tú lo fuiste con mi padre. – dijo el pequeño y tomó la mano del Rey.

\- Hace 5 años, justo en un día como este, desapareciste de nuestro lado, te buscamos como locos noche y día, manteniendo las esperanzas y la fe en encontrarte, y ahora ¿Me pides que te deje ir con el ser que te robó? – dijo Yuuri con profunda tristeza.

\- Sólo quiero ser feliz, encontré a mi primer amor, Beka es bueno, ha cambiado mucho. – dijo Yuri abrazando a aquel ser.

\- No puedo dejarte ir. – susurró su padre y de un segundo a otro, decenas de personas los rodeaban.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó el rubio confundido.

\- No dejaré que te vayas con eso. – dijo su padre con seriedad.

\- Papá por favor, déjame ir. – susurró el pequeño.

\- No dejen que se lleve a mi hijo, ya lo perdí una vez, no lo volveré a perder. – dijo su padre y tomó al pequeño, alejándolo de aquel ser.

\- ¡Yura! – gritó Otabek intentando llegar al pequeño.

\- Beka no. – susurró el pequeño con tristeza, mientras era arrastrado por su padre, lejos del Rey.

Nuevamente habían sido separados, el destino no estaba feliz con que se quedaran juntos, siempre buscaba la manera para alejarlos, y no conforme con eso, les hacía sufrir. El Rey intentó abrirse paso entre la gente, queriendo llegar hasta su pequeño, no iba a lastimar a esa gente, pero, tampoco iba a permitir que lo alejaran de Yuri, habían estado tanto tiempo separados, y ahora que por fin se habían reunido, no los iban a alejar. El pequeño pensaba que ese era el fin, jamás volvería con Otabek, no lo vería más, simplemente con resignación bajo la cabeza y se dejó arrastrar por su padre, lejos del amor de su vida, nuevamente.

Sin embargo, parecía que el destino si los quería juntos, puesto que algunos monstruos aparecieron para ayudar a su Rey, sabían lo que sentía por ese humano, que muchos no aprobaban, pero, todo por la felicidad de su Rey, lograron salvar a Otabek de todas esas personas, y él corrió hacía Yuri, tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo hacía él. El padre del pequeño se giró confundido y al ver a aquel ser junto a su hijo, enloqueció, intentó atacar al Rey, pero, un par de monstruos lo detuvieron, lo tomaron con fuerza, alejándolo de Yuri y Otabek; el pequeño sólo observaba a su padre siendo alejado de él, era lo mejor, su padre jamás aceptaría su relación con Beka, sin embargo, se sintió triste, iba a extrañar a su papá, le provocaba cierta culpa saber que estaría sólo, pero no daría marcha atrás y se iría con Otabek, para siempre.

**Author's Note:**

> Quise agregar una nota, porque en realidad Yuri ya estaba muerto; Yuuri y Viktor habían creado una fantasía donde su hijo regresaba con ellos. Yuuri veía el "fantasma" de Yuri, realmente nunca hubo un Rey que se llevará al rubio; hay una historia aún más aterradora detrás de eso, algo más doloroso. Tal vez haga una segunda parte, contando realmente lo que ocurrió.


End file.
